


More Than A Dream

by Meiana



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiana/pseuds/Meiana
Summary: From dreams to reality, a study on wanting.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Female Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	More Than A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story of mine. I hope you enjoy the ride.

It's morning. The tail end of a dream vanishes like incense smoke. I look at the clock; it's a good half hour before Jamil is supposed to wake me up. I turn restlessly in bed, hand going over my groin to try and relieve the heat and hardness. Lately, the faceless woman in my dreams has morphed into the Prefect's mien. It's been recurring almost every night: her cries of pleasure as I pound myself deep inside her, in every position imaginable.

The warmth I feel from the dream is far away, not unlike my usual distance from her. I keep catching myself staring at her as she walks past, her sweet scent lingering in the air. My hand pumps faster, something dark and forbidden urging me on as I think of her: smiling, laughing, face flushing with my kisses and caresses. Her lewd mewls echo in my imagination, uncaring if anyone else hears it. Her lips open in a soundless cry as she shudders, coming apart in my arms. Warmth spurts between my fingers as I reach blessed release. Panting, I open my eyes. I need to clean this before Jamil arrives.

My day starts like any other day - breakfast, rushing to school, morning classes. In a daze as the hours drag on, I snap out of my listlessness when I see her. She is with Ace, Deuce and Grim, walking towards the cafeteria. I watch her for a moment. I wonder what she would say if I told her I ~~love~~ want her. Would she believe me? It’s so hard to turn away. It’s always like I’m being pulled in her direction.

I meet her unexpectedly before the last class of the day. She looks a little exhausted. "Kalim-senpai, have you seen Grim?" she asks. "Our last class is Magic Analysis, and I can't attend it without him."

I try and fail to hide my smile. "Oh? Did he run away again?" I ask.

She heaves a big sigh. "Yes, he went on and on about how he's a genius and didn't need to attend classes."

"Well, come on! Let's go look for him!" I tug her towards the Hall of Mirrors. Her hand feels soft and warm in mine, so I don't let go. She doesn't pull away, and I pretend I do not notice, nor mind.

I head for the Scarabia mirror. Her question doesn't stop me from almost running. "Kalim-senpai, why are we going to your dorm?" Her question ends in a soft eep when we pass through the mirror.

"’Cause it's faster if we use the magic carpet!" I lead her to the storage room, where the things that do not fit in my room are kept. She finally shows a little bit of resistance. There isn't much force in her tug, yet I turn to her inquiringly. She reads the question in my face, for she says, "I appreciate what you're doing, senpai, but it's only a few minutes before the bell rings. I don't think we'll find Grim in time."

"You're right," I reply, opening the door. "But you're still worried about him, so let's look for him. It doesn't matter if you're late or not, I think you'd be relieved to know where he is."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "How did you..?" She shakes her head, not bothering to finish the question. Her sigh is a mix of frustration and exasperation. "I swear, when we find him, I'll give him such a scolding that his fire tufts will wither." She giggles a little, surprising me by pulling me into the room. "Thank you, Kalim-sempai. You're very kind to think of me."

I laugh a little in agreement, but I feel anything but kind right now. I want her, in ways that will likely wipe that sunny smile on her face. I want to watch her come undone beneath me. I want her to take me to the stars above me. I want, I _want_ , I **_want_ **.

We wander inside the room, calling for the magic carpet. It shows itself swiftly, always excited to fly in the skies. She runs her fingers on it, and I find myself envious. _Of a carpet_. I command it to spread open so we could get on, before jumping up on it. _If only it were this easy to command her to open for me._ The carpet delightedly swoops from side to side, which prevents her from getting on. I hold out my hand for her when it finally settles a few feet in the air. "Let's go, Prefect! It's time to search for Grim!"

She puts her hand in mine trustingly, and I pull her up. The carpet tilts sideways, turning to fly out the veranda windows. This causes her to fall into my arms, clutching my cardigan. I glance at her face and notice that her cheeks are pink. _Thank you, carpet_. I put my hand briefly over hers, whether to hold on to her or push her away, I could not say. Her entrancing gaze captures mine, a moment in time I would keep under lock and key.

We exchange a few words here and there, mostly about where Grim could be. We fly out the Hall of Mirrors, and into the school grounds. She says that he could be in the school store, or in the Ramshackle Dorm. True enough, we see him walking to the dorm, clutching a few cans of tuna. She laughs in relief, calling out to the cat monster. “Grim, wait up!” The wind carries away her words, for we are flying against it. Grim continues on in his merry way.

"Kalim-senpai, you can drop me off here," she says. "I think I'll skip the last class with Grim. I'd need to apologize to the teacher tomorrow, and ask for supplementary lessons instead..." she trails off.

I want her to keep her eyes on me. I want her to always look for me. Her insistence on being with someone else annoys me to no end, but I just take this as a chance to invite her to be with me.

"Well, that's a problem for tomorrow," I say. "Tonight, let's have some fun instead!"

Her face, already pink from the wind, reddens. What is on her mind right now? "You are invited to a feast, Miss Prefect. Will you do me the honor of being my guest?" I ask her with a smile.

She blinks. Her emotions flit so fast across her face that I do not have time to read them. She finally smiles. "Is Grim invited, too?"

"As a penalty for worrying you, he is not invited," I say. "Unless you want him to be, that is."

She shakes her head. "You're right, he should stew a little for making me worry. But," she pauses, putting a finger to her lip, "I would still want to tell him where I am. Even if he did cause a lot of trouble for us, I would not want him to worry about me."

"If that is what you want, then we can send a message later, telling him where you are," I say. We're floating in the air while I wait for her response to my invitation. "So what say you, Miss Prefect?"

She looks down at the dorm, the cat monster disappearing inside. Her eyes meet mine, and she nods.

Flying through the skies painted in sunset colors, we return to Scarabia. There are now students coming back from classes or club activities, so I turn towards the storage room. Used to seeing me on the carpet, they do not cause a fuss.

I realize that I do not want them to see her, that I want to keep her to myself. I grip her hand in mine, and she turns to me. Inside the faint darkness of the room, the gems and coins catch what dying light there is. I pull her to me, deliberately slow, giving her time to say no. She watches me with wide eyes, confusion chasing desire. "Kalim-senpai..." she breathes, her hand falling gently on my chest. Her eyes close, and she lifts her face slightly. Does this mean what I think it means? I press a whisper of a kiss on her lips. Her other hand twines around my neck, and I kiss her again.

We stay on the carpet, kissing. I want more. Her hands are now both around my neck, and I'm holding her between my arms. _I want more_. I slide my hands down her sides, feeling the shape of her beneath her clothes. **_I want more_.**

We part, out of breath. I let my head fall on the crook of her shoulder. I finally let the words I've locked inside me spill out into the patchwork of light and dark. "I want you, Miss Prefect. I want to kiss you more. I want to kiss you all over. I want to have all of you right now."

She breathes out shakily, and she hugs me to her. In her arms, I feel wanted, more than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world. "Here?" is all she asks.

I shake my head, nuzzling her throat. "My room."

She trembles slightly. "But your dorm mates will see us. I-" she pauses. "I feel a little embarrassed that they'll know that we'll, uh- you know." She is gesturing with her hands, another language I want to learn. Will her touch be as vocal as right now?

"I got this," I jump down, and turn to help her. She slides her legs to dangle over the side of the carpet and reaches out to me to grip my shoulders. I slide her body down mine, and kiss her again. The carpet conveniently provides a wall I can push her against. We remain kissing and running our hands on each other, then part again when we've run out of air. I poke my head out of the door. Luckily for us, there is no one in the hallway right now. We run, our footsteps muffled on the plush carpet. I push her against the wall near my room, finally letting myself touch her breasts. So soft. I deepen my kiss while I push the door open, and we almost fall to the floor. She giggles when I slam the door and lock it, backing away from me slowly. I catch her before she has taken a few steps. I stare at her, marveling at her presence in my room.

"Kalim-senpai-" she starts.

"Kalim. Just call me Kalim," I say, as I pull off her blazer. I stop. "Are you sure you want this-- want me?"

"Yes," she whispers, her lips on my cheek. "I never thought you wanted me this way. I thought for sure that it was only me who liked you."

"If you only knew," I grin down at her.

Like magnets, our lips find each other again, while our hands hurriedly undress each other. We leave a trail of clothes to my bed, almost not making it there. She's left in just her underwear. I do not manage to take my pants off before I push her to lie down on my bed. She meets my hungry kiss, a fire blazing inside a lamp. I trail my mouth down her neck, to her clothed breast. I push it aside to reveal her stiff nipple. This is infinitely better than my dream. I seem to have stared at it for too long, for she covers it with her hand. "Please stop staring, I'm feeling embarrassed now," she says, cheeks pink but eyes glazed with lust.

"No need to be embarrassed," I say as I pull her hand away to pull down the cloth cupping her breast. "You're pretty and you're perfect." She cries out as I suck on her nipple, before covering her mouth with the back of her hand. I want, no, I need to hear it more, so I hold both her hands above her head. She understands, and keeps them there, her current posture pushing out her chest. Her other breast suffers from my lack of attention, so I stroke it. She starts to writhe, her breaths coming out in sweet gasps. I run my other hand down her body, seeking her core. I shiver when I feel the abundant wetness, the proof of her desire for me. Her knees rise to cradle me between her, and I cannot wait. I take out my throbbing staff and rub its head with her slick juices. She is pulling at the pillows. I position myself at her entrance, one arm braced beside her. 

“Senpai-- Kalim. I, I’ve never done this before so… so please be gentle.” Her words stop me from mindlessly thrusting into her heat. I summon all my willpower. It is hard, but I want her to want this, to want me, again. I kiss a trail down her body, leaving red blooms in my wake. I open her thighs wide to lick and suck on them, slowly making my way to where she’s emitting heat. I finally lap at her core, and I am rewarded with her unabashed cries ringing out in the falling darkness. She tastes so sweet as she comes, my name a broken sound from her lips. I know I’ll want more of this.

I rise up from between her legs, licking my lips. She is panting, her eyes closed as she trembles in the wake of her pleasure. She is so beautiful. I hook her thighs on my arms and spread her open for me. She opens her eyes, sparkling like gems in the faint light from the windows. I whisper her name as I ram into her. She cries out at the invasion, tears pooling in her eyes. She looks to be in pain so I stop, panting. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out a hand to caress my cheek. “It’s okay, Kalim. I’m o-okay,” she says, the tears falling from her eyes giving lie to the words. I stay still, though I kiss her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, softly and lightly.

After a while, she turns into my soft kisses, wraps her arms around me, and she moves under me. “It’s better now. Please, senpai, I need you,” she says the words into the kiss. Her utterance throws me for a loop - no one has needed me for so long. I fall into her like one falls into breathing. 

I slowly move, feeling her tight walls clench my length as I move in and out, gradually increasing my pace. Her gasps turn into indecipherable words - no, it is my name falling from her lips. I feel her thighs shake as I set a fast rhythm, our breaths hot and heavy and loud. The tears streak down the sides of her face, and her head pushes back, the sleek line of her neck exposed. 

“Kalim, Kalim, Kalim,” she chants my name, a prayer that has now become a balm for my soul. She tells me over and over that I'm stirring up her insides and I feel it to be true because her tight walls become a stranglehold. She lets out a choked cry, her legs shaking violently, and her walls try to milk me for all my worth. I go faster, no rhythm to my thrusts, and my own release spurts inside her. I let go of her thighs, and she weakly raises her arms to embrace me as I fall into her pliant body, still connected, my cock softening inside her.

“Senpai…” she says, her words low, still catching her breath. 

“Kalim,” I reply. After what happened between us, it feels unnatural to be called by anything other than my name.

“Kalim,” she assents. “I have something to say to you. Is that alright?” She shyly reaches out a hand for my face.

I cup her hand and kiss her palm. _Habibi._ “Yes.” I continue planting kisses on her palm.

“I like you, Kalim. I may even have… fallen in love with you,” she says. Her voice takes on a panicked note. Her other hand waves frantically, urging me to believe her words. “I am not expecting anymore than this, I swear! This is out of the blue, so if, if what happened between us is a, a one-time thing, I hope you... remember it... with fondness… and, um, I hope, um, that you keep it between us…” She pulls her hand away from mine, and covers her red face with both palms. 

I could not help it. I laugh in delight. I roll away from her, but I take her with me so that she’s now the one on top. Her surprised squeak makes me laugh some more, it was just that cute. “About our sexual interlude, I won’t tell if you won’t,” I say, my voice sing-song. “But I will tell everyone that you told me you love me!”

She frowns down at me. “I never said-”

“You said you fell in love with me!”

“I said ‘maybe’!”

“I love you.”

Another squeak of surprise, so I kiss her again. And again. I want to show her that I’m serious about this. She finally relents, and kisses me back. “Does this mean that we’re now together?”

Tears start to fall from her wide eyes. She nods, once, twice, thrice. I lose my breath when she suddenly throws her whole weight on me, hugging me tight.

“I love you too, Kalim. I’d be the happiest person in this world if we’re together.”

I know I will want her more, but for now, the rampant wanting has subsided because I am in her arms.

_Outside, unbeknownst to both, Jamil is standing beside the door, head hidden inside his hood. At the ensuing silence from inside the room, he pushes himself off the wall, before walking away._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this story for a couple of weeks, because life and circumstances prevented me from working on it. I hope I didn't write Kalim too OOC.
> 
> I want to thank Kuroiyuki for her valuable insight on the story. I was actually going to post this earlier today, but life, work, health, etc., got in the way. I guess that was somewhat a good thing for it gave her time to beta-read the story.
> 
> I might also write a sequel; who knows?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated~ ❤


End file.
